Dévouée Vassalité
by Eanna Elendil
Summary: DOUZE MOIS, DOUZE MANGEMORTS - Servir. Obéir. Tuer. Thorfinn Rowle a toujours été un suiveur. Parce que c'est tellement plus facile d'exécuter sans penser.


**Note d'auteur**** : ******Ce texte est un des 12 que j'ai écrits pour le concours organisé par Litsiu et Ayame sur HPF, "Mangemorts Inc." ! Le but est simple : douze mois, douze Mangemorts, douze textes !****

• **Mois : **Mai  
• **Mangemort : **Thorfinn Rowle

**La phrase suivie d'un astérisque est tirée d'_Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort_.**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Tuer. Tuer. Tuer.

Le Maître l'a ordonné. Pas de pitié. Tuer sans sommation. Faire des exemples. Terroriser. La victoire dans le sang et les larmes.

Alors Thorfinn obéit. C'est ce qu'on lui a dit de faire. Il est un Mangemort, il doit obéir au Maître, il n'est pas utile de se poser des questions. Éliminer les Sang-de-Bourbe, les Traitres-à-leur-Sang, tous ceux qui se dressent contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'est sa mission. Son devoir. Ce sont des ordres faciles à suivre.

Cela procure une très douce sensation de confort de ne pas avoir à se poser de question. De foncer droit devant, d'obtempérer sans discussion. Baguette à la main, quelques sorts en tête, rien de bien compliqué. Cette fois, il faudra juste veiller à viser correctement, et ne pas descendre un autre Mangemort. Il garde un souvenir cuisant du châtiment du Maître pour la mort de Gibbon, un an plus tôt…

Au milieu de ses acolytes, il fixe le garçon étendu au sol, Narcissa Malefoy penchée sur lui. Enfin, elle se relève.

— Il est mort !* crie-t-elle.

Thorfinn se joint aux cris de joie de ses compagnons. C'est ce qu'il faut faire, a priori, se réjouir, même si quelqu'un est mort. A vrai dire, il ne sait pas vraiment s'il est content ou non, mais les autres ont l'air heureux. Alors il l'est probablement aussi. Il observe le corps du garçon, à peine plus jeune que lui, tourbillonner dans les airs sous les Doloris du Maître.

Puis le Seigneur des Ténèbres invite le gros géant à s'approcher, celui-là même que Thorfinn a fait taire quelques minutes plus tôt parce que ses cris avaient l'air d'énerver le Maître. Il avait pris une initiative, le Maître serait sûrement fier de lui.

Ils marchent vers le château. L'assaut sera bientôt donné. Obéir. Tuer. Aller droit au but.

Ils émergent de la Forêt interdite, le château se dresse face à eux. Les professeurs, les élèves, l'Ordre du Phénix également. Ils ont l'air encore nombreux. Peut-être qu'une heure de trêve, c'était trop, ils ont eu le temps de se soigner. Ils auraient dû leur laisser une demi-heure. Ou alors un quart d'heure, c'est même encore moins. En un quart d'heure, on ne peut pas soigner grand-chose.

À côté de lui, Bellatrix trépigne. Elle lui fait peur, un peu. Elle lui a toujours fait peur, elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir la lumière au dernier étage. Il ne sait pas bien ce que cela veut dire, mais il a entendu plusieurs Mangemorts le dire à son sujet, après qu'il a tué Gibbon. Et ça n'avait pas l'air d'un compliment.

Les gens face à eux ont l'air dévastés à la vue du corps de Potter. Thorfinn ne peut s'empêcher d'éprouver un pincement au cœur au cri que pousse la vieille McGonagall, alors qu'elle lui a toujours mis de mauvaises notes et un paquet d'heures de retenue. Il y a aussi cette fille rousse, elle a l'air folle de rage mais elle pleure aussi. Lui n'a jamais vraiment été capable d'éprouver plusieurs émotions en même temps. L'occasion ne s'est peut-être jamais présentée non plus.

Il reconnaît le garçon derrière elle. Dubois, s'il se souvient bien. Il a joué contre lui au Quidditch, à Poudlard. Il était batteur dans l'équipe de Serpentard, il était plutôt bon d'ailleurs. Il aurait bien aimé continuer à jouer au Quidditch, ce n'était pas très compliqué. C'était le seul domaine dans lequel il s'en sortait à peu près, à Poudlard.

Il contemple le grand château. Il y a passé de bons moments. Ça lui fait bizarre de revenir ici pour combattre, et plus pour étudier. Il n'y a pas si longtemps qu'il en est parti.

Les événements qui s'enchaînent vont bien trop vite pour lui. Ce garçon qui surgit de la foule, pour lutter seul contre le Maître. Le Choixpeau magique qui prend feu – Thorfinn songe alors aux prochaines générations de sorciers qui ne pourront plus se faire répartir. Et Potter a disparu !

Lorsque le combat s'engage, ses esprits lui reviennent. Il sait ce qu'il a à faire. Pas de questions à se poser. Il arme sa baguette, et se rue vers le camp adverse, aux côtés de ses compagnons, avec un seul objectif, un seul ordre à suivre.

Tuer, tuer, tuer.

Mais il rate ses cibles, à chaque fois. Il n'a jamais été très bon en Sortilèges, voilà pourquoi il s'assure d'en utiliser un radical dès qu'il combat, pour être sûr de son coup s'il parvient à toucher son adversaire – dans l'idéal, pas un de ses alliés. Le Maître le punirait à nouveau. Pas de Doloris, pas de nouveau Doloris. Ça fait trop mal.

Tant mieux, ce n'est pas un Doloris qui le touche en pleine poitrine. Il ne ressent aucune douleur en s'effondrant sur le sol, le souffle coupé. Les cris semblent se faire diffus, les silhouettes deviennent vagues. Mais il est toujours conscient. Il distingue un regard familier penché au-dessus de lui, encadré par des lunettes rectangulaires.

— C'est pour votre bien, Rowle, murmure le professeur McGonagall d'une voix qui lui paraît triste. Vous n'avez rien à faire ici, mon pauvre garçon, vous êtes incapable de jeter un sort convenablement.

Oui, elle a sûrement raison. C'est un professeur après tout, elle a forcément raison. Et puis, rester allongé là dans l'herbe, ce n'est pas si mal. Le Maître ne sera pas content, et il recevra encore des Doloris.

Tant pis. Il fera mieux la prochaine fois.

* * *

**Note de fin**** : ****A mesure que je lisais des trucs sur Rowle, dans les bouquins ou sur le wikia pour m'imprégner du personnage, il m'est apparu comme une espèce de dark Forrest Gump, c'est à dire un type vraaaaaaiment pas futfut, qui obéit sans se poser de questions parce que c'est quand même plus facile, qui s'est laissé embrigader dans les Mangemorts alors qu'il aurait pu faire bien mieux, bref du coup en écrivant j'ai essayé de reprendre un peu la façon de penser, de s'exprimer de Forrest mais ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas vu le film, je ne sais pas du tout quoi penser de ce texte...**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ;) Merci d'avoir lu !**


End file.
